Conventional card edge connector is used to provide on a circuit board and is inserted by an electronic card, has a housing, which can be formed of an insulative material, with a slot which is opened in a middle portion and is extends longitudinally, and two rows of terminals fixedly provided to the housing and positioned at both sides of the slot respectively. Typically, the terminal is mounted to the housing in a form of pin, as disclosed by Taiwanese Patent TWI303117B for example.
Since the terminal is fixed in the form of pin, the housing requires a sufficient thickness for barbs of the terminals to be fixed by interference therewith, thereby making an overall height of this type of the card edge connector higher, which can not meet market demand on thinness. Furthermore, if the thickness of the housing is reduced in order to meet the demand for thinness, the housing is easily punctured by the barb of the terminal because of the insufficient thickness of the housing. When the barb of the terminal punctures the housing, it will make the housing warped or even broken, at the same time coplanarity of the terminals in each row becomes worse and it is not beneficial to solder and fix the terminals on the circuit board.